galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Malkor
Admiral Malkor appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Admiral Malkor is the leader of Warstar and the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce. Like all Insectoids, he is based on well-known insect species; in his case, the moth. Malkor balances power and intelligence quite equally and retains his composure in the face of adversity, at times going as far as praise his enemies when they prove worthy opponents to him or to his forces, a trait belonging uniquely to him among Power Rangers villains. Unlike his servants, specially his elites, he is mostly humble and modest and optimizes himself as leader of the Insectoids by combining intelligence greater than that of Vrak with strength higher than that of Creepox. As a wise leader, he does not make the common mistake of overlooking flaws in the plots of his cohorts, always expecting the progress of an insect invasion and the formulation of a full-proof strategy as the conquest of a world advances, recognizing a changing of tactics as the proper way to proceed if usual onslaughts are ineffective in the long run or if his enemies strengthen themselves at the ensuing war. It was revealed that Malkor and Creepox are the high ranking members of The Armada. As the first strategy for his insect invasion of Earth, Malkor sends Creepox to investigate. He ensures that the Insectoidsare the future and humans are not a problem. Realizing the existence of the Power Rangers, Malkor calls Scaraba to defeat the humans. Later, Malkor summoned Yuffo to find the weaknesses of humans. When Yuffo failed, Malkor ordered Vrak to send the Zombats to make Yuffo grow. Vrak offers his latest monster, Virox, to transform humans into a mindless army of Loogies to rule the planet in days. Malkor allows him to do so, only for Virox to be defeated by the Mega Rangers. Creepox then attempts to deal with the Mega Rangers through Dragonflay, but his speed is ultimately not enough to avoid his defeat. Not long afterwards, the royal amazon queen, Beezara, then tries to deal with the humans by enslaving males and turning females against each other, only to be defeated by the combined strength of the female Mega Rangers. Dizchord then enters the stage and plots to subdue humanity with his extremely painful music with Vrak's aid, only to be silenced for good by the recently recovered Mega Rangers. Malkor finally grows angry at the failures of Creepox and Vrak and prepared for a full-proof plan. Before he does so, Creepox descends to Earth to deal with the Rangers. Despite his immense might, Creepox ultimately proves no match to the newfound powers of the heroes and perishes, leaving Malkor as the last surviving Insectoid. After the downfall of Creepox, Malkor immediately realized the need of new allies and sent Vrak to forge an alliance between the Insectoids and the Toxic Mutants as soon as he discovered the latter. Later on, Malkor worried that Robo Knight would interfered with his goals and initially wanted him to be destroyed. After some thinking, however, he agreed with Vrak's solution of capturing and reprogramming Robo Knight to the Warstar side. After Shadow Serpent, Distractor, Kesaran, Gremlin, Mummy, Skyfish and the reinvigorated Hisser and Psychotick fail and are destroyed, Malkor commends Vrak on having Nojoke to explore laughter, which was supposedly an involuntary human weakness. Sick of the constant failures once more, Malkor allows Vrak to lend the Aurora Box to the Toxic Mutants, whose power is tested on Dream Snatcher, only to fail to defeat the Mega Rangers. Bigs and Bluefur later use it once again in their final attack, but the raid ultimately costs their lives, with both them and the Aurora Box being destroyed. As Malkor once again ponders on how to defeat the Mega Rangers, Vrak places in motion his own treacherous plot to conquer Earth. Some time after the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, he and Vrak discuss the recent defeats of their past allies and mentioned that they have to finish their mission before the Armada arrives. In order to avenge his fallen friends and make up for all the previous failures stemming from the plans of his subordinates, Malkor resorted to cocooning himself to become even more powerful, allowing Vrak to temporarily take full command of Warstar, being either unaware of the latter's desire to usurp his power and overthrow him as leader of the Insectoids as to best impress his royal family and/or intent on taking such risk in order to ensure his conquest of Earth by Warstar before the arrival of the Armada could challenge his absolute authority at the alien invasion. Before and During the time of his metamorphosis, Vrak attempted thrice to conquer Earth with the assistance of Metal Alice, who has build a powerful robotic monster called Rotox and a robot child that turned ally called Rico the Robot, but failed on all attacks due to the interference of the Mega Rangers. Sooner than expected, Malkor awakened from his cocoon, resuming his complete control over Warstar, and confronted the Mega Rangers. He planned to use the Warstar Spaceship to crash into the city, destroying the hometown of the Rangers. After a heated battle, Malkor was destroyed when the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord flung him into his Insectoid Warship and consumed him and Vrak in the flames of the ensuing burst. In, he was recalled in one of the clips of Vrak's memories during his repair as Alice and The Messenger discussed his capacity to survive from his wounds and recover the thoughts of his former self, both of which vastly exceeded the Armada's expectations. He is a powerful and intelligent warrior who has an atypically friendly, honorable, charismatic and respectful nature to his allies and comrades, unique among Power Rangers villains. Although there are times when he does get steamed up when things do not go according to plan or when a monster fails, he does not resort to violence against his cohorts and limits himself to growl and reflect about setbacks and, on occasion, to take his anger out by slashing at something with his axe, though he often manages to suppress his wrath. Nonetheless, Malkor still commends the merits of such plans and genuinely highlights the worth and credit of the ones that thought them out. Malkor is known for showing dignity and equality towards those allied to him and legitimately acknowledge their value, a quality which draws the devotion and worship of other villains towards him. Such virtues make him the stark contrast and polar opposite of his fellow villains, specially his second-in-command, Vrak, who is pure evil and totally uncaring to all those around him. He also bears an easygoing mood and joke-cracking disposition, counterbalancing his mostly serious nature and tough attitude as a warlord and moderating his temper when dealing with problems instigated by the success of the Power Rangers. He also acts with reasoning and usually cooperates with plans, even if they are complex and/or long-term ones, but will use his full power and be prone to taunt and mock his foes when overpowering them in battle due to the quite massive gap between his might and that of his enemies. Malkor is given such esteem that Creepox, who usually argues with others, has shown absolute loyalty to him, Vrak, who wants to usurp his power, has seen him as a worthy leader, Bigs and Bluefur have been glad to join his kind, Metal Alice, who has shown several times to completely disregard organic life, has displayed a very high level of respect to him, and Messenger is also implied to respect him due to spying Warstar to such an extent of secrecy and regarding Vrak's activities, rather than his own. Powers and Abilities Malkor is the third strongest most powerful enemy to the Mega Rangers (with Vrak being the second and Emperor Mavro being the strongest and most powerful villain in the series), exceeding Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Argus, Prince Vekar, Levira, and Damaras. He is also very intelligent and easily understands and/or corrects complex plans devised by his comrades and is also adept to come up with his own schemes. Although Damaras is stated to be the strongest in the universe, Damaras is only stated that by reputation for being virtually undefeated in battle. Malkor's cocooning made him drastically more powerful than any of his rivals and cohorts, increasing his power many times over. * Strength: '''Malkor is one of the strongest villains in Megaforce, being able to best all five Mega Rangers in battle. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''in addition to his strength, Malkor is also a skilled fighter, being able to dodge all five of the Mega Rangers strikes with ease and seducing them. * '''Armor: '''As for defense, Malkor sports a metallic armor (much like Creepox before hand), which is impervious to damage and can withstand any attack, no matter their nature or origin, acting as his main body shield to repel incoming techniques from strong opponents, such as the Mega Rangers. ** '''Armor Shock Wave: '''If hit by an enemy, Malkor can cause an intense shockwaves around himself from his armor that excel in both offense and defense. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Malkor can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Meteor Shower: Malkor can launch multiple meteors in the air and have them to strike down his enemies. * Meteor Barrage: '''Malkor can launch a fireball into the air and have many fireballs rain down from the sky, it is similar to Creepox's ability. * '''Planet Strike: Malkor can create miniature-sized, energy-based planets and fire them directly at his enemies, they are powerful enough to push the Mega Rangers off the building. * Arsenal Disabled: Malkor can disable the morphers of the Power Rangers with a beam of specific frequency. * Fireballs: '''Malkor can launch fireballs from his hands. * '''Element Absorption: Malkor can use this ability to take hold of a water attack with his hand and throw it back at his foe. * Energy Deflection: Malkor can capture laser attacks, make them stronger, and throw them back. * Laser Vision Blast: Malkor can fire a massive red colored energy laser-like blast attack from his eyes. * Cosmic Stream: Malkor strongest attack, he can fire a powerful multi laser attack from his wings that is capable of vaporizing the Rangers' zords. * Lighting Beams: '''Malkor can fire a light orange colored lighting beam from his hands. * '''Cocoonic Metamorphosis: Malkor can enter a metamorphosis-like state to further maximize his power. * Mind Oblivion: Malkor can disintegrate objects by strongly focusing and then releasing his energy upon them. * '''Screen Blast: '''Malkor can enter in a sky while breaking a force to communicate with the people of Earth. Arsenals * '''Malkor's Ax: '''Malkor wields an ax of his likeness that excels in both offense and defense to use during battle. The ax is also very sharp, so it can cleaver clean through most materials and inflict severe damage into his opponents if its razor-sharp edges come in contact with them. ** '''Energy Waves: '''Malkor can project energy waves from the ax. ** '''Energy Rings: '''Malkor can also fire massive energy rings from his ax. ** '''Shield-en: '''He can also use it as a shield to protect himself from energy attacks, it is powerful enough to block the Mega Ranger's Dynamic Victory Charge. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Malkor can charge up energy and swing his ax at full force. See Also * Great King Mons Drake of the Planet Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Characters Portrayed by Campbell Cooley Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures